1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hairdressing cape for use in a hair salon or a barber shop when cutting or washing hair to protect the clothing of a wearer from dirt and so on.
2. Description of Related Art
A hairdressing cape for use when cutting or washing hair to protect the closing of a wearer from dirt and so on is commonly comprised of a sheet of fabric including a front cloth and a back cloth. The fabric includes a round opening at the center of its upper region for receiving a neck, around which is a collar portion. An overlapping section is commonly provided at opposite ends of the collar portion or at the center of the back cloth, vertically, for fastening with a hook-and-loop fastener. Also, in a sleeved cape, as described in JP11-318561A, the sleeves are sewn to opposite sides of an upper region of the front cloth and back cloth.
Meanwhile, this type of hairdressing cape, as described above, usually includes a hook-and-loop fastener provided on the collar portion in order to fasten the overlapping section of the collar portion, and the hook-and-loop fastener is usually provided with a hook-like raised portion raised in a hooking manner and a loop-like raised portion raised in a looping manner.
In a hair salon or a barber shop, the hairdressing cape is used, when cutting or washing hair for a customer to wear, in a manner of fitting the collar portion of the cape around his/her neck part and pressing the hook-like raised portion and the loop-like raised portion of the hook-and-loop fastener provided at opposite sides of the collar portion to be stuck fast so as to close the collar portion.
However, the hook-like raised portion and the loop-like raised portion of a hook-and-loop fastener easily collect lint and the like to be attached to their surface, and particularly while haircutting, cut hair is likely to be attached. Also, even when the hook-and-loop fastener is in a fastened state where the hook-like raised portion and the loop-like raised portion overlap each other, cut hair enters through a gap therebetween the inside of the hook-and-loop fastener of the collar portion, and is attached to the hook-like raised portion or the loop-like raised portion.
Therefore, after repeated use of the hairdressing cape, hair and lint attached to the surface of the hook-and-loop fastener becomes less likely to fall off even when the cape is frequently washed, so that the dirt on the collar portion becomes easily noticeable. Therefore, when there is a desire to use the hairdressing cape for a long period of time in a clean condition, it has been necessary to frequently remove hair and lint attached to the surface of the hook-and-loop fastener.
Also, when a lot of hair and lint are attached to the hook-like raised portion or the loop-like raised portion of the hook-and-loop fastener, the hook-and-loop fastener is reduced in sticking force to result in a lower attaching force of the hook-and-loop fastener. Therefore, there has been a problem that repeated use of the hairdressing cape causes an unstable attaching state of the hook-and-loop fastener to make the collar portion likely to become defective in fastening condition.